This invention relates to electrical contactor assemblies and more particularly to spring mounting moveable contact bridges in juxtaposition with stationary contact means.
Prior art contactor arrangements include those where a moveable contact carrier supports a spring mounted contact bridge. Upon attraction of the armature to the energized electric magnet, the contact carrier moves to initially bring the contact bridge into engagement with the stationary contacts. As the contact carrier moves further, the spring abutting the contact bridge is compressed to provide adequate contact pressure even with contact wear.
Various arrangements have been utilized for resiliently mounting the contact bridge on the contact carrier. For example, the contact bridge commonly extends through a window in the moveable contact carrier and is resiliently mounted by a spring extending between the top wall of the window and the top surface of the bridge. However, the assembly of this arrangement is difficult and time consuming. A contact bridge has been supported on a contactor having a pin member extending through an opening in the bridge and a spring interposed between the pin head and the surface of the contactor bridge. However, insertion of the spring results in excessive radial expansion of the spring as it expands over the pin head. This limits the diameter of the spring wire in respect to the diameter of the spring and thus precludes the spring from providing the optimum force required during the closing of the contactor. Also, insertion of the spring on a mass production basis could be further simplified.